A Little Something Like That
by of monsters and me
Summary: A collection of one-hundred drabbles. Moments in the lives of our favorite characters, friends, couples. Ideas/suggestions welcome. Chapter 31: NicoThalia. Well, yeah, he's a bit of an asshole, but so is she. It's rude to try and electrocute people while you're kissing them. / for TurquoiseTaffy.
1. Who

_A Little Something Like That_

_Summary: Revenge is as sweet as honey—savor it._

* * *

_1. Who_

Who did this to you? Who made you cold and hard and unforgiving? Who turned you into someone who hates the world and everything in it? Who made you a depressed person? Who was it that made you forget your love for Bianca, and almost kill Percy? Who made you unreachable to everyone—unresponsive to even the greatest act of kindness? Who has turned you into something you are not?

Who has taken away the sunshine that so greatly filled your life? Who turned you into someone you are not?

It was Kronos; Kronos has done this. He must _pay_.


	2. Roomate

_A Little Something Like That_

_Summary: Rachel Dare has a talk about her paintings with an unknowing mortal._

**Note: **I totally did not intend to make the last sentence the same (sort of) as the title.

* * *

_2. Roommate_

"Hey, are you the Dare girl?" The redhead smiled, and nodded slightly, as if pleased someone recognized her, though not happy they recognized her as _the Dare girl_. Talk about being appreciated for where your family comes from.

"You could say that, yeah."

"Om my God! I totally _love _your paintings! _Titan War II? Battle of Manhattan_? Almost better than Picasso, I swear!"

"Oh." Rachel nodded. "You like the classics?" Her tone was merely curious—not intruding or anything of the sort—and the stranger, her _roommate_, sucked in her words too eagerly.

The other girl nodded all too enthusiastically. "Yeah. And you're _Oracle of Delphi _painting with the green mist? Captured my heart! Isn't it about how we're all slaves to destiny?"

"Something like that."


	3. High

_A Little Something Like That_

_Summary: Nico confesses his love to Annabeth. [Nico/Annabeth, mentioned Percy/Annabeth, crack!]_

* * *

_3. High_

"I love you Annabeth," he tells me.

"But Percy—," I begin to say, and he puts a finger on my lips to stop me. I stay quiet.

"Percy is _nothing _here, okay? He is just some best friend who you thought you were in love with. Just like Luke, huh Annie?"

I almost snarl at him, and then I realize he's got this sort of droopy, far-off look in his eyes. "What in _hell _have you been smoking, di Angelo?"

"Not smoking . . .," he mumbles. "Not smoking . . ."

"You're high, aren't you?" Hiccup.

"Yup, yup."


	4. Strawberry

_A Little Something Like That_

_Summary: Katies takes Travis as a prisoner during a game of Capture the Flag. [Travis/Katie]_

* * *

_4. Strawberry_

"What kind of shampoo do you use?" Travis asks me. Of course the idiot would ask a question like that during Capture the Flag. Especially while we're on opposite teams and he's my prisoner. Never was that smart to begin with, anyways. (Mommy dropped her precious Travis on the head when he was a baby?)

"Travis, you do know you're my prisoner, right?" He nods his head.

"I'm not allowed to ask friendly questions, Katie-kat?"

I sigh, and say, "I wear strawberry shampoo, Stoll."

"Good think I like strawberries then, since I'm pretty sure I'll be here for a while."


	5. What if

_A Little Something Like That_

_Summary: Percy thinks about her a lot. [Percy/Calypso]_

* * *

_5. What if?_

She'll always be his biggest _what if—_and he's got plenty of those, but hers is certainly the most nostalgic. What if he stayed with her? Would the Titans somehow take revenge on him—tear up her island and imprison her as their slave? He knows it is better not to wonder—not to care—but how can he? The moonlace by his bedroom window reminds him every single day of his choice—or was it a mistake?—so there is a guarantee that she'll be on his mind.

He probably would have stayed—would have embraced Calypso for all eternity (had he known what was going to happen).


	6. Sea

_A Little Something Like That_

_Summary: She wonders what would have happened if she denied his offer to live in his kingdom. [PoseidonSally]_

* * *

_6. Sea_

The first snow of the season. The first baby bird of the year. The sun coming up at dawn. These are the things that she has given up, when she decided that she was going to be with him forever in his underwater palace that is a prison.

He says she'll grow used to it. He says that she'll learn to love the sea even more. How can she? It's easy for him to say—when he can go up and about as he pleases.

And she is just a silly mortal—playing pretend as the lover of a god.


	7. Rawr

_A Little Something Like That_

_Summary: He is_ so _immature. Why does she love him, again?__ [WillKatie]_

**Note: **All dialogue.

* * *

_Review Reply _to _Tratielover: _These are one-hundred drabbles with one-hundred words, okay? So, I'd make it longer, but then I'd be going over my quota. Sorry about that, okay? I hope you still read. Also, this is a Will/Katie pairing. You were warned.

_Review Reply _to _Inferno of the Damned: _Thanks. Well, moving on to the update...

* * *

_7. Rawr_

"Rawr! I'm a dinosaur!"

"You do know rawr means I love you in dinosaur, right?"

"Really? When?"

"Um, since forever, Will."

"Well then rawr."

"You are a real loser, you know that?"

"Don't deny that you love me, babe."

"I wasn't – I was just saying that you are a real dork."

"Last I checked, dork and loser are two different things."

"When was the last you checked? Two years ago?"

"No, actually. A couple days ago when I decided I wanted to be a dinosaur . . . Katie?"

"Yes, Will?"

"I really do love you."

"Rawr to you, too."


	8. New Years

_A Little Something Like That_

_Summary: New Years is a time for repentance, for thanks. But sometimes there's nothing to be thankful for._

**Note: **Wow! I finally got to a holiday special on time! That's a new one!

* * *

_8. New Years_

_Ten, Nine, Eight_

Thalia turned into a tree. Annabeth had a crush on him. He pledged himself to Kronos, binding himself with the Titan forever.

_Seven, Six, Five_

Thalia had tried to kill him. Annabeth fell in love with Percy. He had become Kronos.

_Four, Three, Two_

He had almost taken Olympus, as Kronos. He didn't see Thalia when he died. He saw Grover, Percy, and Annabeth when he died.

_One_

He went to the Elysium.

_Happy New Years!_

New Years is supposed to be a time for repentance, for thanks. But sometimes there is nothing to be thankful for.


	9. Mistake

_A Little Something Like That_

_Summary: Katie tries to apologize to Travis, but it doesn't exactly go as planned. [TravisKatie]_

**Note: **as you have noticed, I have changed my . . . format. It's gonna stay like this for now. Bother anyone? (Express it in a review.)

* * *

_9. Mistake_

"Hey, Travis?"

"K-Katie?"

"You know how we've been fighting lately . . .?" Katie bats her eyelashes, just like Drew taught her.

"Katie, I—"

"Well, I wanted to say I'm sorry and I love you. I want you to know that."

"Katie, I—" She kisses him full on the lips.

"I'm Connor!" he gasps, breathing deeply. "I'm Connor!"

That's when a certain Travis Stoll comes into the Hermes cabin to two very red-faced demigods.

"Connor, may I please ask why you're kissing my girlfriend—before I punch your face in?"

"Well, dear brother, you _see_ . . ."


	10. Rebel

_A Little Something Like That_

_Summary: She dated him to be a rebel – but maybe she takes pleasure in the arrangement a little too much._

**Note: **Oh my gosh, sorry I haven't updated in forever! As for those of you waiting for _In Between Our Lies_, I'm really sorry. Had writer's block – still, sorry.

* * *

_10. Rebel_

"I will not have you dating this . . . this . . . _delinquent!_" he spits the word like it is the foulest thing in the world. "I will not allow my only daughter to be influenced by someone like that!"

"Too bad, _Daddy_," she sneers, feeling a bit reckless as she does so. "And you know what? I think I _love _Nico." Her father scowls. "He loves me, too. Told me last night, when we almost _did the dirty _in his car." _(This is a lie, because Nico has no car.) _The words did their job, so perfectly.


	11. Poison comes in many forms

_A Little Something Like That_

_Summary: Who is to say love is something good?_

**Note: **Hey, my lovelies! Thank you for reading! Enjoy! Check out my other stories!

* * *

_11. Poison Comes In Many Forms_

Love is unreasonable. It surpassed all forms of power, all kinds of leadership. Love had no rules, no boundaries. Love was something that had no form of restraint – of course, this also means no control.

Being the wielder of this thing, she knows.

Love was a wondrous, glorious gift. _(A gift only given once.) _It was a poisonous flower; a weed latched to something pure. _(It ate away . . . sucked the life from innocence.) _Love was just as deadly as it was enchanting.

_(How long, she wonders, how long before she crumbles and falls prey to its clutches?) _


	12. Meadow Songs

_A Little Something Like That_

_Summary: Maybe this was the start of something, or was it the end? [DemeterOC]_

**Note: **Hey, guys. Just got out of the hospital today. Had surgery the 26th.

* * *

_12. Meadow Song_

The flowers sing sweet songs of happiness; the daisies bloom; dandelions contently sway. A mortal man lays down his head, flowers caress his face. He has not been this happy since _she_ had been with him. It is a nice change.

Butterflies gently kiss the blossoms, promise a new day. _(For those who will listen, the meadow will kindly speak.) _Caterpillars sleep cozily, hoping—wishing—for tomorrow.

_(Somewhere—hidden—the spring goddess smiles.)_


	13. The In-Between

_A Little Something Like That_

_Summary: They dance in the wind, the girl and boy, and sometimes you can hear their laughter. Sometimes you can see them. [NicoThalia]_

**Note: **Hey, guys! Thanks for all the concern!

* * *

_13. The In Between_

On rainy days they danced. On sunny days they played. On foggy days they sat and talked. On snowy days they tried to make snow angels—but every time it snowed, neither ended up with an angel.

.

Rulers of the sky and earth—you can easily see why they were forced to walk the in-between. One being, split, how could they decide where to go?

So they wander the in-between. Limbo. _(Whatever you want to call it.)_

_[A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet.]_

But they are together. That is what matters most.


	14. Ice Cream

_A Little Something Like That_

_Summary: Apparently, now ice cream was a deciding factor in his life._

**Note: **Now, when you read the last line, I understand that a **praetor is Roman**, alright? I just couldn't figure out another word, so . . .

* * *

_14. Ice Cream_

"Vanilla or chocolate?"

Ethan Nakamura is at a crossroad. Well, every single choice is a crossroad, but that's not the point. This is a crossroad deciding which side he will be on.

Vanilla symbolizes the "good" side; the Olympian's side. The path of never-ending sameness, where only the Olympian half-bloods become heroes.

Chocolate is the "dark" side. The side of such promise, such abundant fighting spirit.

"Sir, vanilla or chocolate ice cream?" the man says again, annoyed now.

Ethan curls his lip upwards. "Chocolate." _(A wise choice, my son, _the voice whispers praise. _And so, you shall be my praetor.) _


	15. Moons and Times

_A Little Something Like That_

_Summary: She's lost in the fabric of time._

**Note: **A Hunter of Artemis with amnesia. _(Sound familiar, anyone?)_

* * *

_15. Moons and Times_

Names. These are the only things she is made up of now. Memories, too, but these are later. The memories don't hurt as much. _(Then she can see – with names, she is blind.)_

Diana. Artemis. Serena. Melany. Percy. Val. Washington. _(Namesnamesnames)_

She knows these people, and yet she does not. She loves them, but she doesn't. Who are they, all the people without names? _(More importantly, who are the _names?)

Someone from long ago? Some child she never had? Some boyfriend who dumped her?

She doesn't know; she is lost within the fabric of time.

_[More importantly, who is _she_?]_


	16. Want, Need, Decide

_A Little Something Like That_

_Summary: Pretty little faces on pretty little men don't hold appeal like they used to. [Drewcentric]_

**Note: **Huh. A poem. Since when in heck do I write this, huh?

* * *

_16. Want, Need; Decide_

Countless promises; meaningless praise; petty desires. _(She wants moremoremore)_

She has no need for those things, anymore.

Why?

'Cause, _dearheart_, she's

a daughter of

_Aphrodite_

And Aphrodite's a

deity of

_l o v e_

XxX

Fiery prizefights; feisty men; someone worth the fight

_That's _what she wants; that's what she

_N/e/e/d/s_ to have.

Why?

'Cause, _mydarling_, daughters

Of a love goddess

Don't need

_wusses_

XxX

Of course, love daughters don't get what they want

So learn to settle with _secondbest_, sweet

Or learn to hide

d

e

s

i

r

e


	17. Red Hots

_A Little Something Like That_

_Summary: Chris appreciates Red Hots a lot more now. [Chris/Clarisse]_

**Note: **okay, I won't be able to update as regularly as I usually do, people – not that I update every day on this Fic. I'm saying, I can't update every day anymore. So, if you've author alerted me, there will probably be one day where I try to update most of my stories. Just thought you'd want to know.

* * *

_17. Red Hots_

"Hey!" a twelve year old Chris calls to Clarisse la Rue. It's taken all his courage to finally do this. _(He was intimidated by her; after all, he liked all his body parts in working order, mind you.) _"You like Red Hots?"

Clarisse stares for a second, as if he's grown two heads or something like that. "Yeah." Chris is relived. "Yeah, I do."

"That's great—" Chris stops, and then blushes ever so slightly. "Happy Valentines, Clarisse." He shoves the candy into her hands.

"Thanks Chris." And she lands a small peck on his cheek. _(Chris is absolutely flattered.)_


	18. Bad Boy, Good Girl

_A Little Something Like That_

_Summary: 'Cause girls like the forbidden; they crave adventure. [Luke/Annabeth]_

**Note: **Lots of positive feedback with the last chapter. Am. Loving. It.

Word to the Reviewers:

_Daughter of Poseidon_: thanks. It was a freeverse. Drew-centric.

_horseyfan: _I know, right? Hope they weren't OOC in their young age, though.

_Alexis_: Thanks.

_TheUnicornZombie19 _(or, as I like to say, _TheOneWhoHasTheVeryLongName): _There ya go. OOC, huh? Meh.

* * *

_17. Bad Boy, Good Girl_

If he'd known that girls would fall for the bad boy act, he would've tried it a _long_ time ago. _(Of course, how could he know?) _

If there was anything that he learned, it was that girls love the forbidden; the goody two-shoes crave the adventure, the excitement. _('Cause, baby, books&grades&teachers ain't got nothin' on me.)_

Annabeth Chase was one of those girls – the hopefuls, he'd call them. _(Hopeful for some crazy fantasy they read about all the time.)_

But he knows it now, and he's got her_trapped_.


	19. Messy

_A Little Something Like That_

_Summary: Hair is just hair, right?_

**Note: **Goes with the same universe as _Sight _(_In Between Our Lies, _15), if you were wondering.

* * *

_18. Messy_

_(Rachel, go fix your hair – it's too messy.)_

_(No.)_

_(Rachel, you _represent _us. Just do it. Please.)_

_(Fine, but this is the last time.)_

Her parents never liked her hair – but her friends thought it was cool and cute and Rachel just didn't have _time _to fix it.

But they got people to fix her hair – and Rachel didn't complain until later. Then, Rachel was introduced to the infamous Perseus Jackson and found out it was _okay _to be different. That her parents didn't need to control her life because they said so.

_{She stopped straightening her stupid blonde hair.}_


	20. Don't Go

_A Little Something Like That_

_Summary: She really doesn't want him to move his warm body away from hers. [Rachel/Apollo]_

**Note: **This is for **Sheena Is A Punk Rocker**, because it was requested and I couldn't help trying. Good? Yes? No? Maybe so?

Also, I have a **contest for the writers of PJO**. Visit **Not Just Words Challenge**, which is a **story on my profile** although I'm grounded from my phone and not sure exactly when I'll get it back . . .

* * *

_20. Don't Go_

He's kind and she's forbidden but they don't care because – as they travel across the sky – nothing's felt more right. And she's not _technically_ breaking her vow and he's not _really_ a hypocrite.

And even though her father approves and his doesn't, they make the most of what they have.

"I love you," he's always swearing while they give fevered, passionate kisses because he's afraid that _redredred _hair just might gogogo away all too quickly.

And she's saying, "Keep your eyes on the road, idiot" even though she really doesn't want him to move his warm body away from hers.


	21. Red, White and Percabeth

_A Little Something Like That_

_Summary: George Washington would be proud._

**Note: **Not sure how this relates to Memorial Day or George Washington, but it just does, okay?

* * *

_20. Red, White and Percabeth_

"So, are all the presidents demigods?"

Annabeth groaned. "For gods sake, Percy . . . Yes. Haven't we gone over this already?"

"Are they all sons of Athena?"

Annabeth smiled ruefully. "Wouldn't that be something."

"So . . . that's a no, right?" asked Percy.

"Yes, Percy."

"But I thought it was a no."

"Percy . . ."

"Hey," Percy put his hands up, "I'm just trying to be patriotic, here."

Annabeth mumbled, "And apparently not succeeding."

"Hey!"

She just smiled.


	22. Chocolates

_A Little Something Like That_

_Summary: Silena doesn't _really _hate chocolate, you know._

**Note: **Silena/Beckendorf fluff. A drabble and a half, seeing as it is 150 words.

DEDICATION: To Alexis – an early birthday present.

* * *

_22. Chocolates_

Chocolates are a girls' best friend and her worst enemy. It caused pimples but could also be a gift from the one you love. Silena Beauregard treasured chocolates – with milk chocolate being least desirable and white chocolate the favored.

Charles Beckendorf honestly doesn't really care for chocolates. But he knows Silena does.

.

.

.

"Happy anniversary, Silena," Charlie says. "What, you didn't think I _forgot, _did you?" He gives a slight chuckle, and pulls the chocolates from behind his back.

"You didn't! Charles Beckendorf, you did _not _get me chocolates after I specifically said not to!" She slaps his shoulder playfully.

"No no," he says quickly. "Why ever would I do that, dear?"

"I'm throwing these in the trash." But she smiles, so she really can't mean it.

.

.

.

Despite her promise, Silena eats the chocolates – every last one – and if they could, they taste like love.


	23. Thoughts of a Cynic

_A Little Something Like That_

_Summary: And I may be the pessimist of the situation, but you sure as hell aren't the optimist. [Luke/Thalia]_

**Note: **seems bitter and somewhat resentful, and perhaps cynical, too. Oh well. That's Thalia for you.

* * *

_23. Thoughts of a Cynic_

I always hated you, you know. Everyone thought we had a _thing_. Maybe we did—have a "thing"—and it escaped. I don't know. I certainly didn't like hanging with you all that much.

I was a pessimist and maybe you were, too, but I needed someone to balance me out. And you sure as hell weren't the optimist.

Maybe that's the real reason I hate you.

It could just be that I love you too much—see that's what a sappy person would have said. You know I'm not sappy. Whatever. We don't have a _thing_; it doesn't matter.


	24. Dreamer

_A Little Something Like That_

_Summary: He says he doesn't like his dreams. He's a liar. [Percy/Annabeth]_

**Note: **It just came to me. I want SoN to come out, too.

* * *

_24. Dreamer_

He remembers bits and pieces; little things. The days disturb him; the nights frustrate him; and the between period when he tries to go to sleep annoys him. The days cause fuzziness; the nights dreams; and the between allows thought. He likes none of the above.

During the dreams, however, he feels less confused than he does during the other times. A girl – a blonde – talks with him, and has not yet connected the name _Annabeth _to her face.

"Are you going to tell me your name this time?" he asks at the beginning of each night.

She just laughs.


	25. Ramen

_A Little Something Like That_

_Summary: He makes her breakfast, like it's rule number five on "How To Properly Date a Girl." [Rachel/Apollo]_

**Note: **inspired by **koalakoala **and my breakfast.

DEDICATION: for, **Sheena Is A Punk Rocker**, forever my Rachel/Apollo fan.

* * *

_25. Ramen_

"Mornin', Red," he says when she wakes up. The air has a certain burning tint to it and the god in front of her holds out a bowl, almost apologetically. "Made you soup; would've done it magically if I didn't know how much you hate that."

"What?" she says, still groggy. She looks at the bowl. "Oh, you made me Ramen? How sweet. . ." And then, a moment after, "Um, Apollo, what's that black stuff?"

He grins, sheepish. "That, my dear, is love." He recites:

"_I can cook so great._

_Awesomely I cook Ramen._

_Little Red loves it so._"


	26. Dreams

_A Little Something Like That_

_Summary: We're so broken, so lost, that we fit. [PercyThalia]_

**Note: **written on a plane, so don't judge. Kaythanks.

* * *

_26. handfuls of dreams_

"Tell me something," she says, linking her hand with his.

"Anything," he promises, squeezing her hand.

"Why do you love me?"

He looks up, falls short, was not expecting this question of the many. "Because you are my life."

"That's not an answer," she presses.

He looks into her eyes as if to say, _It is to me._

Hers read, _But you loved her first. She was your life, too._

He looks away.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. He's not sure what for.

"Okay," is all he says. So he closes his eyes and dreams of yellow, black, blue and silver.


	27. these shades of colour

_A Little Something Like That_

_Summary: No, her favorite color is not red. [ApolloRachel if you squint]_

**Note: **Yes, I've been gone a long while. Um, I love you?

* * *

_27. these shades of colour_

Here's a fact about every single person you shall ever meet: people assume. People assume that, because she is rich, she is pompous and vain. People presume that—due to her status—she is doomed to forever spout deaths and tragedies. People assume, perhaps because of her hair, maybe because of her initials, that her favorite color is red.

No, her favorite color is blue—like the sky, like the color of her favorite god's eyes. Blue like the crashing, raging ocean. Blue like the free, endless sky. Blue like freedom, like peace, like life.

Blue like her favorite god's eyes.


	28. So Glad To Hear You're Alive

28. so glad to hear you're alive  
—katie&will. Hey, I guess we survived. For Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan

* * *

If he were any ordinary man, perhaps he would have ignored the blood on her cheek and the numbness in his legs and the pumping of his blood. But, because he is a demigod, these things are in the forefront of his mind. If he were, perhaps, an ordinary man, he would have held her close and cupped her cheek and kissed her—softly, perhaps, or with a hunger that whispers _we're alive we're alive we're alive_.

Since he is a demigod and no mortal in any sense, he simply says, "Hey, I guess we survived," and that is that.


	29. this is a bittersweet sort of love story

29. this is a dark sort of love story  
-—PiperPercy. "I love you," he says and she knows it's a lie. / for WildCitrusSunflower

* * *

She sings and she dances and he stares—just stares—is so mesmerized, so awestruck by her beauty. "Tell me you love me," she singsongs.

"I love you," he whispers as softly as a promise, yet as boldly and resiliently as a blow. She knows it's a lie but doesn't stop dancing, doesn't stop spinning. He sits, watching her—and whenever she comes near him, he tries to grab at her, to hold onto her, to make her remain. Perhaps if he catches her, she will finally stay.

He never does catch her. She is fleeting as the soft breeze.


	30. tastes like you but sweeter

30. tastes like you but sweeter  
-—JasonReyna, PercyReyna. I miss you, she thinks, but she's lost in eyes like the sea so it isn't much for sentiment. / for WildCitrusSunflower and Hazel, separately.

* * *

"This praetor stuff is exhausting," he sighs, plopping down to sit on the grass below her with two glasses in hand. He holds one out to her, and Reyna accepts. "But I was able to convince Dakota to spare some Kool-Aid." He grins, teeth white.

He expertly mixes the right amount of drink mix into the water bottle and pours them both a cup. "Too sweet." Percy frowns.

_Yeah_, thinks Reyna, _you are_. It's so terribly obvious how Greek he is. She misses her Roman, wants to hate Percy. With his red-stained smile, she knows she never could.


	31. kissing you's like electricity

31. kissing you's like electricity, loving you is like dying  
-—NicoThalia. Well, yeah, he's a bit of an asshole, but so is she. It's rude to try and electrocute people while you're kissing them. / for TurquoiseTaffy.

* * *

Thalia shocks him—literally. She literally shocks him.

"Ow!" he says. In Thalia's defense, he _did_ just make a skeletal hand from the ground grab her ankle, so it wasn't unprovoked. Still, Nico doesn't have to be happy about her retribution.

"Don't be overdramatic. It was only a little bolt."

He stares at her. "Little? You call that little? You nearly singed my lip hairs off."

"Well," Thalia states matter-of-factly, "maybe you shouldn't pay pranks on people." What she means: _don't play pranks on me._

He huffs. Next to him, Thalia grins.


End file.
